The present invention relates to a height adjuster for a shoulder belt for an occupant of a vehicle.
A shoulder belt in a vehicle typically extends upward from a seat belt retractor mounted near the floor of the vehicle through a seat belt guide (D-ring). From the D-ring, which is mounted on the vehicle above and behind the vehicle seat, the shoulder belt extends downward across the shoulder and torso of a vehicle occupant. The location of the D-ring in part determines the angle at which the shoulder belt extends from the D-ring across the occupant's torso. Depending upon the D-ring location, the shoulder belt may be uncomfortable to the occupant. Thus, it is known to mount the D-ring in a manner which permits vertical or height adjustment of the D-ring. The D-ring can then be adjusted to a position which is most comfortable for the vehicle occupant.
Typically, a D-ring is mounted on an adjustment track which is secured to the vehicle. The D-ring is movable along the adjustment track and may be locked in different positions along the adjustment track.
The shape and curvature of a vehicle structure vary with the design of each vehicle model. Each adjustment track must have a shape and curvature which closely resembles the shape and curvature of the portion of the particular vehicle on which the adjustment track is mounted. Thus, for different vehicle models, a different adjustment track may be required.